


GravityNatural

by Jaceisweird



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Dipper is a sassy child, I Tried, Mabel is a queen, Sam and Dean are confused about these children, i was bored, i wrote this during school, this might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaceisweird/pseuds/Jaceisweird
Summary: When Sam and Dean are sent to investigate a small town in Oregon they meet twins,Dipper and Mabel who are in search of a one eyed demon called Bill Cipher. Can Sam, Dean, and the twins stop him before he tears apart the reality?





	GravityNatural

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be short, i have my reasons. ;)

Dipper shuffled under the sheets of his bed. The light poured into the attic that he and his sister slept in. He raised up and fixed his hair and put on the pine tree hat.  
His sister woke up moments later, “DIPPER!” she yelled and threw herself onto her brother, “I just had the best dream in the history of dreams!” she exclaimed  
“Mabel, you say that about all your dreams,” Dipper rolled his eyes and put on his vest.  
Mabel shook her head, “Bro Bro sometimes you need to live a little,”  
Dipper smirked and walked down the wooden steps  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sam cringed as Dean turned the music to the highest volume, it seemed the whole impala was shaking with the force from the music.  
“Dean could you please turn that down?!” Sam had to practically shout for Dean to hear him.  
“Sorry Sammy but like I said, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole,” Dean replied smiling  
Sam rolled his eyes and turned it down himself. Dean pouted, Sam shook his head and sighed, “So Bobby said this place has the most supernatural things happening in one place in the past 1,000 years,”  
“What’s the town called again?” Dean asked  
Sam shuffled through his papers, “Gravity Falls, Oregon,”  
“Never heard of it,” Dean stated  
“Apparently its so off the grid that the only time that people in the state had heard about it was when a weird short earthquake completely reversed the effect of gravity,”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Mabel flopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv, Dipper walked through the door twigs sticking out of his hair, before Mabel could say anything Dipper raised his finger, “Don’t ask,”  
Mabel shrugged and started eating a bag of sprinkles. Grunkle Stan came up behind her, “Mabel, I have to go out and,” He hesitated, “You know what it doesn’t matter, you and your brother run the shack until I get back,” He ruffled her hair, then left.  
“Hey Dipper!” Mabel yelled  
Dipper walked into the room, no longer where there sticks in his hair, “What is it Mabel? Did Wendy see the sticks in my hair?!” He said frantic, he always wanted to impress the older girl.  
“Psssh no, I just wanted to tell you that Stan left me in charge of the shack,”  
“Just you?”  
“Yep,”  
“He didn’t say that I was supposed to help?”  
“Nope,”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dean drove into the motel and parked the impala. The motel was by far the weirdest looking of them all. It had an eye with and x through it spray painted on the wall and was nearly if not completely vacant. Dean stepped on a paper he picked it up ‘The Mystery Shack, find the wonders of Gravity Falls’. Dean studied the flyer, “Hey Sam look at this,”  
Sam looked, “Oh yeah I heard about that place, apparently there is a lot of radioactive energy surrounding it,”  
“And why didn’t you tell me this?” Dean asked  
Sam just shrugged.  
Dean, “We should go check it out,”  
Before Sam could object Dean was in the impala and turning on the music, “Come on Sammy,”  
As they drove Dean looked at how the walls all had some sort of eye on them. There was also weird code written everywhere.  
At one-point Dean could’ve sworn he had saw gnomes stealing from a trash can in front of a diner.  
He saw a huge manor on top of a hill, the gate said ‘Northwest’. Dean chuckled, “How much you wanna bet they’re all snobby?”  
As they drove Dean couldn’t shake the feeling they were being watched, but by what was the question.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dipper stood on a stool placing items on the shelves while Mabel spun on a chair. The Shack hadn’t gotten much business today. As soon as he had though it, two men walked through the door.  
The shorter of the pair walked over to Dipper, “Hi kid, do you know where the owner is. We have a few questions for him,”  
Dipper already felt something bad, “He’s our uncle, and he’s not here right now,” He said cautiously.  
The shorter man leaned down to reach Dipper’s height, “Look kid, we’re from the FBI and-“  
Dipper stopped him mid-sentence, “The FBI was already here, they couldn’t find anything on him. Also, how do I know you’re not lying?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
The taller man began to speak but a scream cut him off. Dipper knew that voice he started running towards the sound  
“Hey Kid! Where are you going?! Who was that?!”  
“That was my sister!” Dipper yelled.  
When he reached her, Mabel was fighting off a hoard of zombies, “Mabel! What’s going on?!”  
“I don’t know! I was trying to find Waddles when the zombies popped out of the ground!”  
Dipper thought for a moment, “We need to do a three-part harmony right?”  
Mabel nodded, “But there’s only two of us,”  
“Don’t worry I have a plan,” Dipper said as he went to find those “agents”.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sam looked at Dean who was loading his gun incase things turned for the worse. The kid came running back in, “Hey can one of you sing, like at all?!” He seemed frantic.  
“Kid what’s going on?” Sam asked  
“First of all, don’t call me ‘kid’ my name is Dipper, also there are zombies attacking my sister and they can only be killed by a three-part harmony,”  
Dean looked amused, “Sorry Ki- um Dipper, but that’s not how you kill a zombie,”  
“Yes, it is, my sister and I did it about a week ago,”  
Both brothers looked at each other flabbergasted.  
“So, I’ll ask you again, can either of you sing, we could use like a low tenor or bass,” Dipper said  
“I can,” Dean volunteered. Dipper lead them outside where a girl who looked like Dipper’s twin was fighting off the zombies, “Dipper who are they?” She asked hitting one of the zombies with a shovel.  
“Agents from the FBI,” Dipper put quotations when he said it.  
“Well hi there, I’m Mabel,” The girl smiled, “So do any of you know the song eye of the tiger?” she asked  
Dean smiled, “That’s my jam kid!”  
Sam rolled his eyes and shot one of zombies. Mabel was holding a karaoke machine and turned it on. Sure, enough eye of the tiger started blaring through the speaker. Still Sam wasn’t sure this could kill a zombie, but it was worth a shot.


End file.
